That a user who works remotely can quickly access a usual desktop environment becomes a new requirement. Therefore, a desktop cloud solution is more and more widely applied. In a desktop cloud solution, a user can access a cross-platform application program or a whole client desktop by using a thin client, a tablet, or another device connected to a network, and can obtain experience the same as that of a conventional personal computer.
In a desktop cloud solution, a virtual desktop infrastructure (VDI) form is usually adopted. This VDI form uses a principle of “centralized computing and distributed display”, and supports a client desktop workload, for example, an operating system, an application program, user data, and the like, to be hosted in a data center. A user can communicate with a virtual machine of the data center by using a client device that supports a remote desktop protocol, to access a virtual desktop environment. Because a virtual disk is under unified management of a remote shared storage of the data center, when the user initiates a write request to the virtual desktop environment, each virtual machine needs to update the virtual disk in the remote shared storage, where an I/O path is long. Therefore, processing of an I/O write request is delayed, and user experience is affected.